


Discourse

by Val_Creative



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Possible Squick, Post-Reboot, Trust, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's ugly. He's beautiful in ways he cannot understand at this age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discourse

*

"Acknowledge me…"

He's fierce. He's screaming on the inside like a child.

"Acknowledge _ME—_ dammit…"

He's ugly. He's beautiful in ways he cannot understand at this age.

"I already have, Damian."

The answer has been clearly written into the soft and shuddery patterns Bruce traces over the center of Damian's soldier-straight back. His arm draws close around the boy he calls _son_.

Bruce does not need to appraise how soon Damian decodes this secret language; this _adult_ language between two layers of clothing and naked, scarred skin, when the boy tilts up his toes impatiently. A genetically identical pair of cold blue eyes slid out of view when dark eyelashes come together, shaking with anticipation.

This is a partnership. It takes two people to understand this.

Bruce's fingers furrow a little deeper into the plush fabric of Damian's hoodie when he meets the boy with about a quarter of personal space left between them. _Trust building_. This is essential.

Damian is unrefined and clumsy in these matters, to be expected — as if in a rush when seeking to satisfy some compulsion — and Bruce slows down the sensation, _teaching_ him, _guiding_ him when placing his tongue partway inside Damian's open mouth and massaging it along the other until Damian catches on, returning the pressure, returning and moaning somewhere between an indescribable ache and a dizzying, fogged pleasure. Bruce recognizes his fingers hurt him when they scrape and _thrust_ harder against that barrier of clothing and Damian's flesh.

He'll hurt him. He'll hurt this child, intentionally or unconsciously, and Damian has prepared himself for the consequences — assuming the role of Robin, assuming the role of an _equal_. Once achieved.

*


End file.
